Le Loup et la Vierge - OS
by PlumeG
Summary: Lorsque Tristan lui ordonne de rejoindre sa tente, la jeune Deva redoute les gestes de ce sauvage aux pratiques étranges. Toutefois, craintive de sa colère, elle se résous à lui offrir son corps. La belle l'ignore encore, mais cette nuit et les caresses du Sarmate vont changer sa vie à tout jamais.


Jamais encore l'Homme n'avait contemplé de tableau d'une si belle atrocité. Tristan, le regard dur, les pieds ancrés au sol, observait sa proie avec un naturel exagéré. Certes, la façon dont il avait réclamé la jeune femme n'était pas des plus galantes, après tout, il n'en avait cure. Seul importait le fait qu'il avait gagné au lancer de couteaux, et comme tout chevalier de ce nom, il entendait obtenir sa récompense. Deva, elle, n'avait pas cillé, immobile derrière le feu de bois qui illuminait sa chevelure d'un voile doré. Elle connaissait bien celui que tous appelaient Tristan, mais qu'elle nommait de différentes injures, faisant référence à la bête qu'elle voyait en lui. Ce sauvage, dénué de toute éducation qui l'avait arraché aux bras de brigands un soir d'automne et qui semblait depuis, regretter son geste. Il n'avait en effet, démontré la moindre sympathie envers la jeune blonde et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce rictus méprisant qu'il portait au coin des lèvres lui était destiné. Les chevaliers les observaient en silence, le souffle court. Jamais encore ils n'avaient vu quelqu'un résister aux volontés de Tristan et ils doutaient que sa patience ne soit éternelle.

Le spectacle, toutefois, était édifiant. Le loup faisait face à l'agneau, immobile, les yeux brillants d'un désir manifeste. Seul le feu crépitant dans le silence de la nuit séparaient les deux êtres, tel un maître domptant les fauves qui se jaugeaient longuement. Les flammes dansaient devant Tristan, enveloppant sa convoitise avec autant de vivacité qu'il souhaitait le faire. Son regard sombre croisa le fer avec celui azur de Deva, la sommant d'être favorable à sa requête. Mais la pauvre vierge avait-elle seulement le choix ? Résistait-elle par pur esprit de contradiction ou tentait-elle de réprimer cette envie inavouable qu'elle avait de le suivre sous la tente ? Car Deva, aussi pure fut-elle, était déchirée par les tourments que lui imposaient son âme, favorable à la fuite, et son corps, brûlant d'un désir charnel. Et les dieux, si cléments et si bons, pouvaient-ils toutefois pardonner une telle luxure ? Un vent glacial s'engouffra entre les arbres brillants déjà des lueurs de l'hiver, faisant frissonner l'assemblée. C'est ainsi que Tristan, n'y tenant plus, se dirigea vers la tente, a-demi cachée par l'obscurité environnante. Deva hésita un instant, pensant courir à toutes jambes. Mais elle le savait, si tôt qu'elle aurait tourné le dos à la bête, une flèche viendrait se planter à l'arrière de son crâne. Cédant alors au chevalier en justifiant son choix par un instinct de survie propre à tout Homme, elle le suivit en silence ignorant les cris étonnés des compagnons qui retournèrent bien vite à leurs besognes lorsqu'elle disparut derrière le tissu.

Quand son corps rencontra la chaleur de l'habitacle, elle fut soudain prise de profonds remords, ayant peine à croire sa décision. Les vaines prières qu'elle bredouilla ensuite ne l'aidèrent guère, d'autant qu'elle était déroutée par le silence persistant de Tristan. Pouvait-elle réellement s'abandonner à ses mains rugueuses et rougeoyantes du sang de ses ennemis ? Était-elle seulement capable de sacrifier son innocence à un homme si singulier ? Haletante, en proie à des frissons incontrôlables, elle posa son regard sur l'objet de sa crainte, qui lui tournait le dos. Adossé à une chaise de fortune, Tristan avait déjà retiré sa cuirasse et ses bottes, dévoilant une large cicatrice qui courait de sa croupe jusqu'à son épaule gauche. Parfaitement cicatrisée, elle semblait dater de nombreuses années, probablement lors de ces grandes guerres dont Deva ignorait tout. Elle se surprit d'ailleurs à détailler le reste de sa physionomie, qui malgré tout, ravissait ses yeux. Ses hanches étaient fines et taillées, surplombées de larges épaules sur lesquelles glissaient des cheveux d'un noir de jais, parsemés de petites tresses. Deva trembla à la vision de son corps contre le sien. Était-ce de l'appréhension ou la simple démonstration d'une ardeur précoce ? Elle n'en sut rien et n'eut point le temps de se le demander plus amplement, puisque Tristan avait déjà fait volte-face, la scrutant avec intérêt. Surprise par cette confrontation embarrassante, elle se détourna à son tour, retenant son souffle avec peine. Elle demeura ainsi immobile pendant plusieurs secondes, n'osant s'enquérir de ce que le Sarmate faisait au même moment. La peur lui tenaillait le ventre, si bien qu'elle senti la nausée lui monter à la gorge. Son malaise fut stoppé net à la sensation d'un torse imposant contre son dos, animant chez elle un tout autre émoi.

Une main glissa le long de son bras, remontant jusqu'à son épaule, caressant doucement sa nuque. Deva, bien que son comportement ne laisse en rien transparaître la moindre sensation, tentait tant bien que mal de cacher le volcan qui venait de se réveiller en elle. Elle ne réagit pas non plus lorsque les doigts de son futur amant dénouèrent le nœud qui retenait sa robe. Cette dernière glissa sur le sol dans un bruissement de tissu, dévoilant sans gène son corps nu. Son cœur manqua un battement et l'air vint à lui manquer. Ainsi facilement offerte, le Sarmate pourrait la posséder d'un instant à l'autre, chose qui l'exaltait autant qu'elle la terrifiait.

Un doigt retira ses cheveux blonds de son dos pour les faire passer sur sa poitrine. C'est alors que Deva sentit le souffle chaud et régulier de Tristan parcourir son échine, ce qui lui arracha le premier tressaillement visible. Elle ne bougea pas davantage, attendant fébrilement un nouveau contact. Soudain, aussi furtivement et avec autant de douceur que l'aurait fait un papillon, quelque chose effleura son oreille. Elle devina sans peine qu'il s'agissait des lèvres du sauvage, qui descendaient maintenant aux creux de sa nuque, sans toutefois s'y attarder. Elles se retirèrent tout aussi vite, au grand dam de Deva. Cependant une main plus ferme empoigna son bras, la forçant à lui faire face.

La rudesse de ce nouveau toucher la pétrifia. Tristan lui, n'en teint pas compte, perdu dans la contemplation rêveuse du corps laiteux. Jamais encore dans sa vie de guerrier il n'avait vu de spectacle plus éblouissant, plus merveilleux que la perfection de ce corps frêle. Oh ! Combien de temps avait-il passé à admirer la beauté irréelle de cette jeune inconnue ? Combien de nuits avait-il imaginé posséder son corps ? Il eut peine à croire qu'elle était là, devant ses yeux, ses boutons de roses pointés face à lui et la cuisse frémissante. Alors, avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, il saisit ses épaules et la dirigea en direction du sol, pour qu'elle s'y allonge. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance, ses prunelles fixées sur les siennes, interdite. Était-ce parce qu'elle lui faisait confiance ou lui inspirait-il seulement de la crainte ? Il ne le lui demanda pas, préférant rester silencieux et à l'écoute de son désir pressant.

Deva, elle, se détendit quelque peu. Le confort que lui procurait le drap sous son dos était agréable, bien que ce sentiment fusse vite balayé par Tristan dont le corps surplombait déjà le sien. Il ne disait toujours rien, la regardant longuement. Pour la première fois alors, elle se surprit à apprécier ses rides aux coins des yeux et les peintures barbares qu'il arborait sur les joues. Sa prévenance la touchait et révéla des sentiments à son égard qu'elle croyait faussés. Ils étaient d'ailleurs déroutant. Comment pouvait-elle en ce moment précis ressentir de la tendresse pour ce Sarmate aux pratiques étranges ? Une fois encore, elle n'en sut rien et ne put que regarder les gestes de Tristan, impuissante et soumise. Elle eut un soubresaut lorsque les doigts sombres s'aventurèrent entre ses cuisses. Dès lors, elle ne put plus le regarder et fixa le tissu au dessus de sa tête. Lorsque enfin le doigt pénétra son intimité, elle étouffa un cri de surprise.

Ses mains appuyèrent le tissu avec force et ses jambes se resserrèrent autour du bras de son amant. Son esprit tenta d'identifier ce corps étranger et de s'accommoder de sa présence, mais la jeune femme était prise dans un tourbillon de sensation indéfinissable. Bien que le doigt en elle ne se mouvait pas, elle s'était raidit et appréhendait avec difficulté cette intrusion. Tristan, lui, restait accroupi, emprisonnant le corps de la jeune femme entre ses cuisses. Il constata avec un plaisir dissimulé que le sexe de la blonde était chaud et accueillant, malgré sa crispation évidente. Il attendit une poignée de secondes ainsi, laissant Deva s'habituer à sa phalange. Elle avait tourné la tête de côté, n'osant diriger son regard vers celui qui se permettait si honteusement de s'approprier son intimité. Elle se mordit la lèvre lorsque le doigt effectua un premier va-et-vient.

Instinctivement, elle tenta de se protéger en glissant une main vers son bas-ventre. La sensation la déconcertait, si inhabituelle et plaisante à la fois. Soudant ses réactions, Tristan fit passer sa main gauche sur le ventre diaphane de la vierge et maintint son bras au dessus du sexe, imposant sa douce torture. Le doigt du Sarmate se fit davantage pressant, s'immisçant plus profondément à l'intérieur de la jeune fille. Cette progression arracha un nouveau gémissement à cette dernière. Mais cette fois il était différent. Il n'était pas la conséquence d'une vive surprise, mais la simple manifestation d'un plaisir sexuel. Deva ne pouvait que l'avouer, elle aimait les tendres sévices infligés par le chevalier. C'est alors que pour la première fois, elle tourna la tête et laissa à Tristan le loisir d'admirer son si beau visage, tandis qu'elle se perdait dans la noirceur de ses yeux. L'homme fut stupéfait de la dureté de ses traits, dont l'expression traduisait un désir animal. Alors qu'il avait pensé prendre le corps d'une jeune fille sans sa volonté, il procurait maintenant du plaisir à une femme qui s'offrait à lui sans ménagement. Du reste, à mesure que ses gestes se faisaient plus intenses, elle soulevait quelque peu son bassin, permettant au Sarmate d'allonger ses mouvements. Elle battait frénétiquement des paupières, sous l'effet d'une transe. Jamais encore elle n'avait connu de plaisir si puissant, si délicieusement interdit. Constatant silencieusement la volupté grandissante de son amante, Tristan glissa un second doigt, provoquant le cri de la jeune femme. Il bougea plus vite encore, explorant plus amplement l'intérieur de la blonde, s'aventurant un chemin, atteignant de plus grandes sources de chaleur. Arrivé aussi loin qu'il le put, il titilla avec douceur son bouton de plaisir, suscitant chez elle de violents spasmes, entrecoupés par de longs gémissements. Un liquide chaud commençait déjà à imprégner ses doigts, alors que Deva avait saisi son bras, lui indiquant au combien sa satisfaction était grande.

Puis, avec une plus grande rapidité, Tristan retira ses doigts, causant un terrible manque à l'intérieur de Deva. Le bouillonnement dans son ventre s'était aussitôt calmé, seuls les frissons rappelant une présence auparavant merveilleuse. Elle fixa furieusement son amant, contrariée par cette fin si brusque. L'attente taciturne de Tristan lui permit de reprendre ses esprits et de constater avec effarement que son attitude était des plus dépravées. Comment osait-elle quémander plus de celui dont auparavant elle craignait le contact ? Elle se mordit la lèvre à cette pensée, tandis que Tristan se redressait. Une soudaine inquiétude l'envahit lorsqu'elle observa le sauvage, debout devant elle, paressant si grand qu'il pourrait l'anéantir sur le champ. D'ailleurs était-ce possible ? Serait-il capable, non content d'elle, de s'en débarrasser ? Elle trémula derechef quand il la saisit et d'un mouvement vif fit passer ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle ne sut trop ce qui lui provoquait autant de gène. Était-ce l'expression terrifiante de son visage ou bien ces mains rugueuses qui pour la soutenir, caressaient sa croupe ? Leurs lèvres étaient si près maintenant que chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre. Maintenant avec ferveur les épaules du Sarmate, Deva hésita à passer une main dans ses cheveux, chose dont elle n'eut pas l'occasion car il la déposa sur le lit avec prévenance.

Là, penché sur son corps frémissant, il laissa une main glisser sur le contour de ses seins, rejoignant le nombril avant de remonter jouer avec ses mamelons. Tristan, comme toujours, semblait absent, comme perdu dans les méandres de sa pensée. Il ne regardait plus Deva, mais suivait du regard les mouvements de ses doigts et les poils de son amante qui hérissaient à son contact. Alors, oubliant son embarras enfantin et n'écoutant que son désir brûlant, Deva passa une main sur le pantalon de peau du Sarmate. Ce dernier releva immédiatement les yeux vers elle, tentant d'identifier ce que voulait dire un tel geste avenant. Mais Deva ne pouvait plus se contenter de faux-semblants. Malgré toutes les prières qu'elle avaient secrètement formulées jusqu'à présent, elle ne pouvait nier le fait qu'elle le voulait en elle, et cela tout de suite. Ils n'avaient nul besoin de mots pour exprimer leur convoitise, leurs regards parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Tristan ne bougea donc pas lorsque les doigts fins de la blonde repoussèrent la peau brune, dernier obstacle à la concrétisation de leur avidité. Tous deux nus comme au premier jour de leur vie, ils se considérèrent longuement.

Sitôt son geste accompli, Deva ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'érection impressionnante de Tristan. Au même titre que sa physionomie globale, son sexe était terriblement imposant. Elle tressaillis en imaginant cette chose la pénétrer, craignant de ne ressentir qu'une vive douleur. Mais comme le désir avait supplanté sa foi, il avait également raison de sa peur. Telle un pantin de bois, elle laissa Tristan empoigner ses cuisses et les placer contre les siennes, dans le but de placer son membre à son entrée. Alors, avec toute la délicatesse dont il avait fait preuve jusqu'à présent, il la pénétra.

Son entrée fut profonde, si bien qu'elle déchira l'hymen presque aussitôt. Deva étouffa un cri de souffrance. Comme elle l'avait craint, son membre était fort et elle eut premièrement l'impression qu'on la déchirait de l'intérieur. Une larme discrète roula sur sa joue, tandis qu'elle détournait la tête. Tristan s'immobilisa aussitôt, faisant en sorte qu'elle s'habitue également à la présence de son sexe en elle. Il passa un doigt sur son visage, retirant la perle d'eau, et l'incita à le regarder. Emplit d'une nouvelle confiance lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, elle renifla, s'efforçant de ne plus pleurer. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, se contemplant, faisant abstraction de l'agitation autour. A ce moment précis, Deva ne voulut plus qu'aucun autre homme ne la touche jamais. Tristan n'était peut-être pas homme de lettres, mais ses yeux sombres lui déclamait la plus grande des affections. Elle réalisa alors qu'il n'existait nul meilleur siège qu'entre ses bras, et la douleur s'estompa. Elle se risqua à passer une main sur sa joue, dessinant du bout des doigts les peintures barbares. Tristan continua de la regarder, les yeux écarquillés. Jamais encore une femme n'avait fait preuve de tant de tendresse à son égard. Suivant les indications silencieuses de la belle, il commença à se mouvoir.

Les premiers va-et-vient restèrent pénible pour Deva, la brûlure étant toujours présente. Toutefois, elle disparut au fur et à mesure, alors que Tristan butait plus profondément. La douleur laissa place au plaisir, tandis que les deux amants poussaient des grognements rauques. Tristan, sous l'emprise de l'extase, avait niché sa tête dans le cou de Deva, les coudes contre la matelas, donnant plus d'impulsions. Il la remplissait entièrement, la faisant presque hurler de plaisir. Les jambes de Deva s'arquèrent presque naturellement, incitant son amant à être d'autant plus avenant, à aller au plus profond d'elle. La blonde posa ses mains sur les fesses de Tristan, les pressant, poussant le chevalier à donner des coups de reins plus puissants. Il s'exécuta sur le champ, avant que la jeune femme n'emprisonne son visage entre ses mains. La stupeur le fit stopper net, interrogeant l'amante du regard. Elle caressa sa joue, fit passer l'une de ses tresses derrière son oreille avant de descendre pour saisir son menton. Là, elle attira son visage contre le sien, et avec l'innocence propre aux jeunes filles inexpérimentées, déposa ses lèvres rougies contre les siennes. Tristan écarquilla davantage les yeux, mais ne retira pas sa bouche. Lorsque Deva rompit le baiser, elle observa son amant telle une enfant, attendant son approbation. Il la regarda un instant ébahit avant de plonger à nouveau sur ses lèvres avec plus de ferveur.

Deva tenta d'y répondre comme elle le put, enivrée par ces nouvelles sensations. Tristan n'avait pas repris ses coups de reins, préférant prendre possession de ses lèvres avec avidité. Dans un geste incontrôlé et terriblement humain, il passa une main dans ses cheveux dorés et s'arrêta sur sa joue tout en aspirant sa bouche fougueusement. Deva eut un soubresaut lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de Tristan se frayer un chemin entre ses lèvres. Elle ne sut trop comment y répondre et préféra suivre son instinct qui l'incitait à entourer cette langue de la sienne. Les deux organes se lancèrent alors dans une danse effrénée, subissant quelques fois les morsures des amants. Enjoué par ces baisers, Tristan parcourut le corps de Deva de ses lèvres, effleurant sa clavicule et plongeant le visage entre les deux seins blancs. Exalté par le feu ardent qui brûlait à l'union de leurs deux corps, il prit possession d'un téton rougie par le plaisir et l'aspira âprement. Deva en perdit la raison. Son bassin se cambra immédiatement, entraînant une nouvelle mouvance du membre en elle, la jonction de ces deux délices lui faisant tonner son bien-être.

Tristan, lui, était pris d'une grande ivresse, sa propre exaltation étant aussi jouissive que celle qu'il procurait à Deva. Comme il était heureux en cet instant ! N'avait-il vécu que pour connaître cette femme, la faire sienne durant cette nuit ? Sa vie entière lui parut bien vaine avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur la belle. Hélas ! Combien de temps avait-il du lutter contre cette violente attraction qui le poussait à vouloir l'embrasser à chaque seconde ? Mais Tristan savait la raison de ce combat. Oui, il savait qu'il avait désiré cette nuit autant qu'il l'avait redouté, car sitôt que son corps s'était fondu en elle, il avait fait serment de l'aimer à jamais. C'est pourquoi il continuait de la satisfaire avec autant de vivacité, dessinant de sa langue une auréole autour du mamelon. Quant à sa main gauche, elle malaxait avec douceur l'autre sein, tandis que la jeune femme étouffait ses cris dans les draps.

Démontrant son impatience par de petites plaintes à peine audible, Deva pressa la croupe de son amant, qui s'enfonça davantage en son antre. Ses va-et-vient se firent plus violents, à mesure que Deva en perdait son souffle. Une main agrippant la nuque de Tristan, elle accompagna ses mouvements en soulevant davantage son bassin. Leurs corps claquaient l'un contre l'autre de façon si bruyante que l'ensemble des Sarmates à l'extérieur purent entendre leurs ébats. Tristan scella ses derniers coups de reins par un long baiser fougueux, avant de sentir les parois de son aimée se resserrer contre son sexe. Là, il se déversa en elle dans un grognement guttural.

Deva accueillit sa semence avec perplexité, ignorant tout de l'art de l'amour. Cependant, la chaleur du liquide la conforta, éteignant ses tremblements. Tristan ne se retira pas, préférant observer avec minutie les réactions de son amante. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à cette dernière pour réguler sa respiration et calmer son corps, prit de mouvements frénétiques. Lorsque enfin elle sembla remise, il se retira avec douceur, s'allongeant à ses côtés en prenant soin de ne plus la toucher. Car cette nuit d'amour atteignait son terme, et rien ne pourrait la retenir entre ses bras. Peut-être même le haïrait-elle et n'exprimerait-elle que dégoût à son égard. Lui, le sauvage qui lui avait arraché sa virginité. Maintenant, il avait l'étrange sentiment d'avoir profané le plus beau et le plus pur des sanctuaires. Quel serait le prix à payer pour un tel affront ?

Deva n'avait pas bougé. Le front ruisselant, les cheveux collés à son visage, elle ne savait que faire. Ses jambes étaient restées dans la même position, arquées telle une mère donnant naissance à son fils. Qu'allait-il advenir d'elle à présent ? Le Sarmate avait-il obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait ? La délaisserait-il dès le jour levé ? La jeune femme avait la douloureuse impression de n'avoir pas seulement cédé sa pureté cette nuit là. Non, Tristan n'avait rien fait pour cela, mais elle lui avait aussi donné son amour. La lutte était inutile, le combat vain. Cet amour était de ceux dont la naissance est inconnue, mais les sentiments des plus puissants.

C'est alors que Tristan posa une main bienveillante sur la joue de la jeune fille. Une fois de plus, seul son regard exprima ce que les mots ne pouvaient dire. Deva, comprenant ces mots comme s'ils lui avaient été murmuré à l'oreille, vint caresser ce bras aimant.

-Deva...

Ce fut le premier son que Tristan offrit à son aimée et ce fut pour elle la plus belle des symphonies. Un large sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres accompagné par une tendre moue du Sarmate. Là, sous les astres étoilés, leurs regards scellèrent l'ultime promesse tandis que leurs corps reprirent la demeure d'un amour naissant.


End file.
